boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Picket Fences
Plot Cory and Topanga seem like they're stuck in their old, run-down dorm. Cory finds a great house (with nook) for $80,000, but he's tricked into thinking that he can afford it. The trick was that if Cory and Topanga can't get the money, they don't get/have the house and, the homeowners will take the parents' house too. He gets angry at Alan for refusing to pay the loan, but gets nowhere. Cory and Topanga invite Shawn and Angela over, who agree that it is a hole. Shawn suggests that they fix it up and try to make it look nice, but Cory refuses because he cannot and will not live there. Frustrated, Shawn urges Cory to have a sense of pride and fix the place up, but Cory says that Shawn's being hypocritical, because he lucked into a great apartment with his girlfriend. Later on, Cory complains about their dorm more to Topanga. Topanga says that they'll be living there for the time being, and it finally gets through to Cory. The first thing they need to do is fix the pipes, but neither of them know how. Despite that, they try, and Cory ends up covered in muddy water. They're having fun, though, engaging in a game of "swamp thing" (which is essentially being cute and affection prior to making love), but they're interrupted by their neighbor, Kelly Aragon. She's miserable. She hasn't slept in three weeks because her baby won't stop crying. She also adds that her baby is the end result of swamp thing, which causes Cory to stop playing. Topanga offers to babysit while Kelly takes a nap. Topanga asks how the pipes are coming, and Cory's ready to give up, wondering how anything good could happen in their stink hole. He turns on the faucet, and the water is clear. Also, the baby finally goes to sleep. It seems like things are starting to look up. Prepared to stick it to his father, Cory rushed home with his glass of clear water to show Alan. Cory and Topanga tell of how they fixed the pipes and how they plan to build a bookshelf, all without Cory's parents help. Alan and Amy explain that that was their whole point. The bonding that comes with making in on their own is what made their marriage successful, so they didn't want to rob Cory and Topanga of that. Everybody hugs. Meanwhile, Cory's lecture to Shawn gets through to him. Rachel had moved out to be a resident advisor at Brittany Hall, so he and Angela live in the Apartment by themselves. Shawn even bought a big dog, saying they now had "a family." But, as they lie on the floor reading the newspaper, Shawn says it isn't real. If he wants to be in that situation, he wants to earn it. Angela understands. They change the living situation. Jack and Eric move in with Shawn back into the apartment, and Angela joins Rachel in her dorm room. Also, the new boss of the student union, Bridget Murphy, is very bossy and mean to Jack and Eric because she's a spoiled little daddy's girl. She only got the job because her father is chancellor of the college. Eric immediately "falls prey to her tushy," doing whatever she says (including sucking her toes), and writing poems about her. Jack swears to protect himself, and doesn't let her bother him. At the end, Jack is fired, as he refuses to be pushed around and manipulated. Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7